Two New Sisters
by itsfuckingmagic
Summary: Carlisle & Esme adopt Rose & Alice. Emmett,Edward,Jasper are their sons. Bella is edwards girl who live with them.B&R get off to bad start.and dont 4get every1 has secrets.IST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, Alice, this is Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Edwards girlfriend, Bella. She lives here to .Guys, this is Rosalie and Alice. Your new sisters."Carlisle said, pointing to a drop dead gorgeous blonde and a pixie like girl with short black hair going into different directions.

"Why does _she_ live here?"Rosalie asked, saying it like i was some sort of disease. Well ya know what Barbie (**lol! that's wat my friends call me!)**two can play at that game.

"I'm Bella, B-E-L-L-A and i live here because i just do. Was that slow enough for ya Barbie?" I said in a snotty tone. I heard Edward chuckle beside me. Emmett was full out laughing his ass off along with Jasper.

**RPOV **

**WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME?!** Me and Alice, another girl from the adoption center Carlisle just picked us up from, just got here and I'm already being treated like _He _treated me. When we first got here I looked at them and thought that I was going to be in hell! First there's Edward, who's got the whole bad boy thing then his bitchy girlfriend, Emmett, who's probably on stariods,then the hippie Jasper, who looks like he's hit up so much, he's permently high!

"Excuse me, Bitch?!" I yelled

"You heard me!" she hollered

"ENOUGH!" Esme shouted

"Now girls, I don't know what's wrong with you but you better straighten it out." Carlisle said.

**BPOV**

"Come on babe, let's get out of here."Edward said pulling at my belt loops.

"Hanky Panky!"

"Emmett! SHUT IT OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Yeah right! What's little shrimp like you gonna do to a gorilla like me!"

"Well for one, I'm going to do this!" I yelled reaching over and smacking him on the head.

"OOWW!" Emmett screamed.

"I give up!" I heard Esme mutter. I completely forgot about Barbie bitch and pretty pixie.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I'VE BEEN READING FANFIC FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW! SO PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT MY FIRST STORY! ANYTHINGS IT LOVE TELL ME!**


	2. Lost in stereo

**So ****sorry! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been buisy with school cause my dad said if i get straight A's then i get a cellphhone and i know what your thinking ' what 13 yr old doesn't have a cellphone?' well me.**

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NARUTO THOUGH I LOVE BOTH!**

* * *

**BPOV**

" That's it!" Shouted Esme " Bed! All of you!"

" Uhhh.... Esme, where are we going to be sleeping?" Alice asked.

" For now, you, Bella, and Rosalie will be sharing hers and Edwards room while he sleeps in Jaspar's room."

"But Esme I wanna share with the sexy Bella not the physco kill you in your sleep thinks he's bad ass emo!"

"SHUT UP EMMMETT! I'M NOT EMO!"

"Edward, Emmettt bed both of you."

"Yes Carlisle." They said in usion.

LATER WITH THE GIRLS

"HI! I"M ALICE!!!! Itissonicetomeetyou!wearegointobebestfriends!icanjusttelll!"Alice said in one breath.

"Whoa! SLow the FUCK DOWN"

"Sorry but I'm just so excited to meet my new sister!"She giggeled.

"It's okay, besides it's nice to finally have some females 'cause living with boys is just disturbing!" I shudered.

"Well if ou two are done I think I'm going to get something to eat because Miss Bitchy over there had Esme send us to our rooms without dinner."

"Don't expect to find any food, knowing Emmett he's already cleaned out the whole fridge"

"Whatever"

"See ya blondie, so not gonna miss ya!"

IN THE KITCHEN

(**this next part is thanks to tinyminnie**)

**RPOV**

So I was heading twords the kitchen trying to get away from that sult and pixie who acts like she's on speed all the time. I didn't really want any food and if I did eat I would most likely puke it up later. As iI entered I noticed someone in there already. It was _Edward._

He may be dating that annoying bitch but he was sexy as hell!

"Hey Edward' I purrerd in my sexy voice that screamed '_Fuck me!'_

"What do you want" He asked in a bored tone.

" You" I said as I kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing" He yelled

"What does it look like?" I said sarcastically.

"It looks like you're kissing my boyfriend slut!"

"Uh oh"

I hared Bella and Alice say. Looks like I'm in trouble. As I turned around with a smirk on my face I saw Bella lift her hand and Alice faint.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

What will hapen!? Well I know.....sort you want to find out review!!! And ideas are accepted!=)


	3. Tears Don't Fall

**An update so soon! It's a miracle! Soooo again thanks to tinyminnie for the idea! And as for the chapter names they are just the songs im thinking about or listening to! I don't own Twilight; Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine, Miss Bipolar or Ima Monster by Blood On The Dance Floor. My neese knocked my Ipod touch out of my hand and now theres a HUGE crack in the screen. But the apple store is replacing it a lot cheeper than what it cost so YAY! and im also reading Maximum Ride : The Angel Experement!**

* * *

**RPOV**

Suddenly I felt a sharp searing pain in my left thigh and saw that she had stabbed me while distracting me with her fist. Smart. _That bitch! She just fucking stabbed you and all you can think about is how smart she is!_ My subconscious fussed at me. When she was going to hit me someone, Edward, pulled her way.

"Hoe, watch your back!"She threatened.

"Bella grab Alice and go back to bed. Now" Edward ordered.

"AWWWW! MAN! Another catfight ruined by !"

"Shut up Emmett. Every time you tell me there's a bitch fight I get my hopes up just to watch them crash and burn." Emmett and Jaspers voices were heard overhead.

"Will both of you shut the hell up before I slit your throats in your sleep." While Edward was distracted with hippie and steroids, Bella lunged at me again and started beating me senseless. I landed a punch or two but they didn't do much which is strange because usually I am the one left standing while the other girl is flat out knocked out.

My vision started to become hazy and I passed out.

**BPOV**

When Rosalie passed out I didn't stop just like when I didn't stop when- _NO no no no don't think about it must not think about it. _Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and pulled me off the unconscious blonde and took me upstairs. I landed on the Queen Alive and I had to share while Rosalie was dumped on her twin and Alice lay next to me, both unconscious, both not moving but one was barely breathing. I was horrified at what I had done. I'd never tell anyone that though. Besides, it was really deep down. It was her fault; she shouldn't have put her disgusting, whorey, bitch, slutty, hands on my boyfriend. She'll wake up soon and when she does, there is definitely going to be hell and there's school tomorrow, _Fan-fucking-tastic._

**8:30 AM the next morning.**

**APOV**

"_MISS BIOPOLAR ULTIMATE CONTROLAR MINIPULATER …."_

"TURN IT OOOOOFFFFFFF!" Bella yelled when I turned on my iHome up as loud as it would go.

"Get up and I will!" I bargained

"Fine just turn it down!"

"Oh and breakfast is ready."

"Gotcha"

"And you better be up when I get back!" I squealed. I know, who squeals this early in the morning? ME!!! I got downstairs and saw Rosalie( slut!), Jasper(HOT), Edward(hot, bad ass) and Emmett(funny man, goofball) eating breakfast.

"HELLO! Imsoexcitedforschool! Areyouexcited?!" I said in one breath.

"Whoa pixie, what did I say bout talkin slow round us non-pixie speakers?" Bella said from the doorway of the kitchen. I turned around and saw what she was wearing. She had on a neon pink, purple, and blue shirt, the same color as her highlights, that said 'I'm weird but so are you' with a black skirt, black leggings and green high tops that looked like they were attacked with sharpies.(**That's exactly what my black low tops look like!) **She had her ears pierced four times and her very top of her ear along with a lip piercing right in the middle and on the inside of her wrist was the Chinese symbol for Fire. Her hair in its usual side pinkand purple bags covering her left eye and blue high lights throughout the rest of her hair.

Edward was wearing black skinny jeans, black vans, a red Bullet For My Valentine shirt, his lip piercing, his black and copper hair in a disheveled style and a tight black and blue hoody. Jasper was wearing the same thing only his shirt was a white All Time Low shirt and a tight black hoody. His lip and earlobe expander in place. (**I don't know what you call those piercings that have the giant circle thing in them) **Emmett had on semi-lose jeans, a black shirt with a skull on it and a blue jacket along with black and red vans. Rosalie was wearing a red mini skirt with a pink spaghetti strap tank and black strappy stilettos. She didn't look like she had gotten the crap beat out of her but you could tell by the way she cringed away from Bella and the look in her eyes that she respected Bella and was afraid of her.

Mean while moi had on red ripped skinny jeans courtesy of Bella, (_surprisingly we wear the same size)_ a black shirt with "SUCK IT" written in red and a black and red tight hoody like Bella's, well it is Bella's but she has two. The shirt and black vans are also hers. My three ear piercings and nose piercing perfectly placed.

"Alice, you and Rosalie are ridding with me in my car." Bella said as she led us to a '77 Chevelle. (**My dad has a 69 and a 70 they are muscle car that were used for racing)**

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE your car!" Rosalie screamed.

"Ogle later we're going to be late." On the way to school we had Ima Monster by Blood on the Dance Floor blaring from the speakers. When we got there everything was fine until a slutty blonde walked up to Bella and slapped her then Rosalie decided to-….

* * *

**Sooooo what do ya think? Review!!!!! And that's a demand NOT a request! The end kinda sucks but I'm alittle sleep deprived. Sorry the chapters are short but i'm writing on a school night so I don't have a lot of time to write. But I _might _update this weekend with a long chapter if you reveiw. And ideas are welcomed!**


	4. In Too Deep

**Okay so like I know the last 3 chapters kinda sucked but I was writing them on school nights so I didn't have a lot of time to write but now its spring break so awesome! And to Candi Marie Cullen you got part of what I was thinking right. I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

"You didn't have to do that, you know" I said

"Yeah but no-one messes with my sister" Rosalie replied.

"So I'm your sister now?" I said as I raised my eye brow.

"We have the same last name don't we?"

"Yeah" I smirked

"And since I'm older, it's my job to protect you" Rosalie said while glaring at the bimbo blonde across the room who looked like she just got attacked by a bull.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**APOV**_

_Then Rosalie decided to kick the living shit out of the annoying blonde. She lunged at the unsuspecting girl shouting "Don't ever touch my sister you hoe!" and then proceeded to punch, bite, and kick the other girl while said girl was crying and screaming in terror. All of a sudden there was a loud high pitched noise and I realized it was the principal blowing a whistle and a few other adults I assumed were teachers trying to break up the fight. The principal started to drag the two fighting blondes when she turned around and shouted "ALL CULLENS FOLLOW ME! NOOWW!!!!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**BPOV**

"Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight

Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat" Fer Sure by Medic Droid started to sound throughout the room followed by No.5 and California, both by Hollywood Undead. I pulled out my cell along with Edward and Jasper. Apparently Carlisle and Esme had a business trip and were going to be gone for a month.

"Guess what" Edward started.

"What?"Everyone asked.

"Mommy and Daddy dearest are going to be gone for a month, you know what that means?" I finished.

"PARTY" Emmett yelled.

"You know it!" Jasper high fived Emmett. Just then the principal walked in staring at Emmett and Jasper who were dancing and shouting "PAR-TAY!" well Emmett was shouting.

"Care to explain why you _attacked _Lauren, Miss. Hale-Cullen?"

"That female DOG came up and slapped Bella for no reason!"

"I, like, so did not!!" cried the obnoxious blonde.

"Then was does my _sister_ have a _hand print on her cheek!!!_" seethed Alice. Man, she sounded _**pissed**_ and the way she was glaring at Lauren, it wouldn't be a surprise if she just suddenly dropped dead.

"Enough! Go. Just. Go. No, wait, your all suspended." The principal said frustrated.

"!!$^#$T" Emmett blanched. "We weren't even in the fight!"

"Yeah but you Cullen's are always causing trouble. So just think of this as your punishment for all the things we've never been able to prove you did even though we all know it was you." The principal said tiredly.

"What like ever" Queen Slut said with a snobbish attitude.

"Awesome, no school for what, a month?" said Edward said with an evil smirk that screamed _trouble._

"Yeah. NOW LEAVE!" The principal hollered.

**At the Cullen Mansion**

**3POV**

"Okay everyone, time for jobs. Jaz & Em, you're on beer duty, Bella, Alice, Rosalie decorations and I'll start on getting the word out." Edward told everyone.

"Okie doikie"

"Moron"

"Gay"

"Yeah, I'm the one who's gay. When was the last time you got laid?" Edward taunted with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Dude y-"

Bella cut him off "Both of you shut it or I'm going to do it for you! Now do your jobs and get them done!"

**Later that night 30min. before the party**

Bella came downstairs wearing a pink and black mini, a tight pink spaghetti tank, a tight purple hoody zebra stiped with black unzipped and black low top converse.

Rosalie came down next wearing a tight, mid thigh, red spaghetti strap red dress with red strappy stilettos and a black leather jacket.

Then Alice came down last in a black mini, pink and purple t-shirt striped with black pumps.

The boys were wearing the same thing they had on earlier. In Too Deep by Sum41 was playing. The sound track for the night went like this: In Too Deep by Sum41, Fer Sure by Medic Droid, Ima Monster and Miss Bipolar both by Blood On The Dance Floor, Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine, No.5, California, Young, Black Dahlia all by Hollywood Undead, and then random songs by All Time Low and other artist including the ones shown above.

"There. Finally done. Now, we wait." Bella said.

**The Next Day**

**BPOV**

Oh my _god_! My head feels like crap and I can't remember anything from last night. I heard a groan next to me and looked at the school's 'Bad Ass' sitting up and flinching from the sunlight that was streaming in from the open windows.

"Next time not as much beer." I groaned.

"Deal" Edward greed, slowly falling back asleep.

I decided to get up and make my hangover waffles that make even the strongest hangovers go away. But since I'm only in my bra and boy shorts I think I should get dressed first. I walk over to Alice, Rosalie, and mine's room and change into a black shirt with a hot pink skull on it, white shorts a little above my thighs, a tight black and purple hoody, and black flip-flop with my hair down and bangs covering my left eye. As soon as I started on my waffles Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie all came running down the stairs dressed and apparently hungry. Forgetting their hangovers, they all begin golfing down the delicious breakfast. Rose (_as she requested that she be called last night before my memories became hazy)_ was wearing a tight purple shirt that said 'Stop staring at my chest perv!' in blue letters, black short shorts, and pink flip-flops with her hair in a pony tail. Alice had on a black mid-thigh skirt with a neon green sheet that had neon paint splattered on it that was mine with one of my tight black hoodies and purple high-tops that had been attacked by sharpies that were once again mine and her hair in its usual spiked pixie look. Edward had on black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a red skull with black vans and a tight plain black hoody. Jasper had on the same only a red t-shirt with a blue skull and a tight plain blue hoody. You're probably wondering why they always dress the same. They are twins. Emmett is the oldest being 18, then Rose who's 17 and the rest of us are 17 but Rose is a couple of months older and so are Edward and Jasper. Rose is two months older than Jaz and Edward while they are five months older than me and I'm one month older the Alice. We're all in the same class though cause us smarties.

"Dude last night was….AWESOME!!!" Emmett exclaimed. Completely forgetting that everyone was so hammered last night that no one knows what happened.

"And you know this how, I mean I know that my night was somewhat awesome" Edward said with a smirk.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH MY SISTER!!!" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"And I know what happened last night cause I videotaped it. So Bella, would you like to know how you got that bruise on your side?" Emmett said with his usual mischievous smile.

"What bruise?!" I asked while lifting up my shirt where sure enough, there was a bruise.


	5. New story

**I am soooo sorry for not updating! But for some reason my teachers like to give us reports/projects at the end of the year. HUGE ones. Like my advance academics/ PATS teacher. Yeah Ima one of those smartsy nerds but look nothin like it. BUT anyways, this is not an update, it's a preview for a story that I might/probably do. It's a Naruto fanfic.**

_**Preview**_

**_"Well class, sorry for being late but I had to show the new student to cla-"Kakashi, he told me his name in the hallway on the way here, was cut off by this dumbass looking blonde, his hair spiky and had three scars on each cheek so that it look like cat whiskers. He had on an orange, baggy shirt, baggy pants that were showing his boxers and black vans._**

**_"LIAR!!!!" Foxy said. I decided to call him that because he looked like a fox more than anything._**

**_"Miss. Haruno, would you please come in and Naruto, if you don't sit down right now then I'll make sure you don't get any ramen in school. Ever." said Kakashi. When I walked in (I was in the doorway so no one noticed me) I looked around the small classroom. This one dude, who was sleeping, had his spiky hair in a ponytail so that it made his head look like a pineapple._**

_**It was funny but I didn't laugh. I rarely smile.**_

**_"I'm Sakura Haruno. My hair is naturally pink so don't ask. And I live in the Spanish Street King's gang territory." As soon as I said that, there was a collective gasp among the students._**

_**"Well, alright then. You can sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha, raise your hand."Kakashi pointed to the very back of the room to a pale, slim yet muscular boy with black hair that spiked up in the back like a chickens ass and bangs framing his face. His eyes were pitch black and held no emotion.**_

_**"Hn" Sasuke replied with a smirk. So this was the Spanish Street King's leader. Then I recognized the blonde-Naruto. He lived one door down from me. Which meant he could hear everything. This was not good. I really hope he doesn't recognize me. Apparently, luck isn't on my side today, not that it ever is. Because all of sudden his face became serious and the next thing he says is about to change the meaning behind Sasuke's smirk.**_

_**"Hey. Are you okay, cause I can hear. I'm not deaf." He said softly so that only Sasuke and I could hear him. (I had already walked to my desk which was right in-between them.)**_

__**Soooo, whaddaya think? I'm probably going to write it either way what yall think. But I should update **_Two New Sisters _**soon. Like this weekend. And if you don't know what Naruto is, then is an anime about ninja that use to come on cartoonetwork but now comes on Disney XD. It's based off a manga like usual. It's pretty good considering the channels it played/plays on. I haven't read the manga though. Oh. And this story is taking place in Japan but they call themselves the Spanish Street King because Sasuke has somethin against the city that you will have to learn about on later chapters. And they went with spanish cause Sasuke is also fluent in spanish and Naruto too.**


	6. Sneak Peak

_**VIDEO**_

_**"WOOOO!! LETS PARTYYYYYYYYY!!!" Emmett shouted**_

"Wait, how did you video tape this?" Rose asked.(**its in Bella's POV)**

" I put up video camara's all around the house." Emmet pointed to several corners that had camars. It was a really smart idea. Wait a second. Smart and Emmet don't go together.

" How did you come up with that cause honestly Em, you're not that smart."

" Well, thak you very much Miss. Sarcastic-mean-bitch-who-has-no-life. And Jazz helped me." He said the last part really quiet. On another note, WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME!?

"HEY! I have a life and a brain!"

" Calm down you two and just watch the video" Edward always tries and ruins mine and Emmetts fun.

_**Back to the video**_

_**"Emmet! Lets play Truth or Dare"**_

_**"I dunno Alice. It's kinda kitty-ish."**_

_**"Let me refraise that. We ARE playing Truth or Dare and you ARE going to enjoy it."**_

_**"Fine. Hold on a sec....HEY!! EVERYBODY THIS EVIL PIXIE WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE SO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!!"**_

_**Once evryone was sitting in a GIANT cirlce cause it was the whole school.**_

_**"Okay, since it was my idea, I get to choose who goes first. Aaannnddd I pick.....Bella!" The evil pixie said.**_

_**"Dare." I replied.**_

_**" I dare you to....**_

Yeah, this is just a preview of the next chapter cause im to tired to write the rest tonight and I figured yall could use somethin to read. But tell me if Spanish Street Kings is a good idea!! OOHH! and i got a cell phone!!!!!yay me!( I TOTALLY STOLE THAT FROM LONDON TIPTON) =)


	7. Please Tell Me Why blink182

**HEY! Sooo sorry for not updating in forever! I think teachers get together and go 'hey! I have a wonderful idea! Since school is almost over I think we should give the students projects in everyone of their classes and make them worth a very big percentage of their grade!' ANYWAY CHAPTER 7! Also I would like to thank i'm random girl for helping me with the dares!**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOX()(()()()()()()()()(()()()(()OXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOOXO

**VIDEO**

"_I dare you to feel up Mr. Banner!" and the evil little pixie laughs like she just did something evil. Oh wait! She did!_

"_Fine" Bella replied._

"_No way in hell is that happening" Edward growled._

"_A dares a dare, Eddie-boy!" Emmett shouted._

"_He's got a point Edward. Surprisingly" Jasper muttered the last part._

"_Stop fighting! Let's just get this over with!" Bella yelled over the three fighting boys._

"_I'm driving! WAIT! Since the whole school can show up to Mr. Banner's house, it will be only Rose, Bella, and me; I will bring a video camera so everyone else can watch what happened when we get back. Now come on Bella! Rose and I have to get you dressed!" Alice said all in one breathe. She then grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her upstairs along with Rosalie._

30 minutes later….

_Everyone had decided to that it would be easier to hook up the wireless camera that can be projected on to the T.V. through a laptop then watch the recorded version. So while Alice and Rose were getting Bella ready, all of Forks high school was trying to figure out how to get it set up._

_When the girls finally came down stairs, Jasper had, by that time, figured how to hook up the camera. Everyone went silent when they saw what Bella was wearing. She had on a black T-shirt with a cherry on it, __**(lol! My nick name is Cherries!) **__a red and black plaid mini skirt, a studded belt with the colored studs a different color that made a cross, and simple black 4in. heels. Her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs covering her right eye and some small chunks of hair framing her face, loose from the bun. For makeup all she had on was some thick eye liner and lip gloss. _

"_Holly shit!" Emmett broke the silence. Then the air was filled with wolf whistles which were immediately silenced by Edwards glare._

"_Alright, let's go." Rose said as she pushed the other two girls out of the door way._

"_Wait! Here B, put this on and then the rest of us can watch what's happening live." Jasper explained as he handed Bella the tiny camera. __**(Kinda like the one Kate wears in John Tucker Must Die)**_

"_Great idea J!" _

"_Alright! Lets gogogo!" Alice shouted as she jumped in excitement._

At Mr. Banner's house

_When the short brunette __**(idk if I put this or not but Bella is 5'1, Alice is 4'11, Rose is 5'8, Edward is 6'1, Jasper 6'1.5, and Emmett is 6'2. Also in chapter 2 or 3, Jasper has a lip piercing and a gage and Bella has her lip piercing on the left side of her lip. I decided to change it and also both A & B have industrial piercings. AND B is wearing low tops not high tops…it was a miss type!) **__knocked on the aging teacher's door, she was surprised when he answered in a pair of Scooby-Doo boxers._

"_Ah, Miss. Swan. What a nice surprise. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked a very surprised and confused Mr. Banner._

"_Well I was just wondering if my family and I had any work to do." Replied Bella as she did a sexy pout and put her hand on Mr. Banner's chest, slowly trailing it down._

"_W-well there is-isn't any th-that I know of!" His voice got very high pitched at the end because Bella's hand had reached its destination, which was his err, lower region._

"_Oh! Thank you!" She sang as she skipped away, leaving a very disgruntled male._

Back at the house

"_Oh my god! I can't believe you did that! Jessica, Mike Newton and Edward's stalker, squealed as the girls walked in._

"_Tch. It was nothing." Bella said as she walked over to her pouting boyfriend._

"_Okay then, my turn." Bella pondered who to pick for a moment before jumping up and pointing at Emmett._

"_DARE!" Emmett yelled before the girl had a chance to ask._

"_I dare you to go next door and poor, 87 year old Mr. and Mrs. Rolland if they have any tampons!" Bella laughed like a maniac for a couple of seconds before choking._

"_Gasp! Nooooooooooo!" Emmett cried._

"_And you have to wear the camera I had to wear."_

" _Fine! But you're comin with me!"_

"_Deal."_

At poor, 87 year old Mr. and Mrs. Rolland's house

"_Ok, here's how it's to work, I'm going to hide in the bushes and you are goin to ring the door bell. When they answer ask if they have any tampons. And you can't say they're for a friend." Bella explained._

_After Bella jumped into the bushes, Emmett rang the door bell. And to Emmett's luck, it just so happens to be old Mrs. Rolland opens the door._

"_Hello Mrs. Rolland, I was wondering if you …..uh….had any ….um…a tam-tampons?" Emmett gulped loudly._

"_Excuse me!" Mrs. Rolland yelled. "Harold get out here!"_

"_No! WAIT! You don't have to do that!" Emmett tried to calm down the disgusted old lady._

"_Harold! Get out here now!" Screeched the little old lady._

"_What's the matter Luanne?" Came the scratchy voice of Harold Rolland._

"_This young man just asked me if I had tampons!" Said Mrs. Rolland._

"_He what?" Asked/yelled poor, old Mr. Rolland_

"_He asked if we had any tampons!" Mrs. Rolland yelled back._

"_If we had any baboons?" Mr. Rolland once again asked/yelled._

"_NO! TAMPONS!" Mrs. Rolland screamed._

"_WHAT! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Mr. Rolland started to beat the unsuspecting goofball teen with his cane._

"_HEY! –hit- STOP-hit- THAT! WHAT-hit- IS –hit- WRONG- hit- WITH- hit- YOU!" Emmett yelled in between hits._

"_Hey old man! Stop beating my brother! That's my job!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_OH HAVE MERCY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?" Mrs. Rolland then proceeded to grab her hand bag with a bible in it and hit the teen girl with it in the stomach and sides._

"_AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The siblings screamed as the old married couple continued to beat them on their front porch._

"_WHO EVER THE HELL SAID OLD PEOPLE WERE NICE AND AWSOME SUCK ASS!" Emmett howled. He picked up Bella bridle style and run away from the psycho couple._

"_You soooo owe me one!" Emmett said as he ran._

"_OK! Just run! I think they're catching up!" Bella yelled._

XOXOOXOOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][[][][][][][][][[][][][;';';';'()()(())())()()()()()()()()()()()()(%$^&*&^%$#%^XOXOOXO

**Sorry it skinda shory....i know i said it would be longer....dont kill me!**


	8. Give Him Up

**Soooo sorry! I was gonna update sooner but I forgot to save it...I just found out I have a step sister! Through face book! Also, if you could read the 2 summaries for 2 new story ideas I have in the last chapter of my other story then tell me which 1 I should write first would be very much appreciated! There's a poll on my homepage where u can vote or send it in a review!**

_**Video**_

_"HOLLY SHIT! WHOEVER SAID OLD PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE NICE NEEDS TO BE SHOT IN THE N-" Emmett's screaming was cut off when Mr. Rolland threw a shoe at him._

_"RUN FASTER! THEY'RE CATCHIN UP!" I yelled at him. Wow, that hip surgery must have done some good if Mrs. Rolland can run that fast. "Em, you were the freakin quarterback! I know you can run faster than old lady older then dinosaurs!" Was my encouraging speech__._

_"We're almost there!" Emmett shouted in glee. He suddenly jumped through the half opened door and rolled into the living room while Ali slammed the door shut. _

_"Emmett! Get off! You're squishin me!"_

_"Idiot! Get the eff off my girlfriend before you kill her!" Edward glared at Emmett who rolled off of me. I stood up, gasping for air._

_"Man that old chick hits hard!" I exclaimed while holding my sides. _**(No this is not where the bruise came from) **

_"Enough with dares, let's get this party back up!" Emmett hollered as he turned the music all the way up again._

_"I LOVE this song!" Rose said as she grabbed Ali and mine's hands and dragged us to the make shift dance floor._

She's crying  
On the phone  
Everyday, it's the same  
But she'll never know  
He's lying,  
He's not alone  
At the bar, grinding hard,  
With another hoe

So wasted,  
He stumbles in  
Throws the keys on the couch,  
Acting innocent,  
She won't ask,  
Where he's been,  
Just wants a kiss from his lips,  
Cause she misses him

All this time, it kills me

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up

He wakes up  
To go to work  
Takes his keys, his CDs  
And a Gucci shirt  
He's practiced  
And well rehearsed  
Every line by design  
In the mirror first,  
She's dressed up  
It's Friday night  
Sitting home, all alone  
Hoping he's alright,  
He calls her,  
He's working late  
She's never thought that he's got,  
Another dirty date

All this time,  
All this time,  
It kills me

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up

They say come what may,  
But I can't seem to get you off my mind,  
They say come what may,  
But I can't let you fall for every line  
They say come what may,  
But I can't watch while you forgive him,  
Every-time,  
Every-time

This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
This is the game that plays away  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up.

(Give Him Up- Faber Drive)

_"OMG! Look at those sluts. They think they can dance!" An annoying voice said. Lauren._

_"Bitch, please. We can do it soooo better then you think you can." I said._

_"You wanna piece of me hoe?"_

_"No, I want the whole thing sweetie." I replied with a smirk on my face._

_"Bring it bitch!"_

_"Gladly!" I lunged at her, knocking us both into a table. There was hair pulling, bashing of the head into the floor, punches to the face, and elbowing in the sides._

_"COPS! THE COPS ARE COMING!" Someone yelled suddenly._

_"EVERYONE OUT THE BACK!" Emmett screamed over the crowd. Everyone started rushing towards the glass back doors to hop the wooden fence. There was a loud knock at the door._

_"I'll get it." Emmett volunteered. "Is there something I can help you with officers?" He asked in his 'I'm-to-innocent-to-throw-a-party-while-my-parents-are-away' voice while holding the door open just enough so they could see him but not the inside of the house._

"_Yes, the Rolland's called about a noise complaint. And something bout a party and disrespectful, young perverts?" He said the last part with a questioning glance._

"_I have no idea what you're talkin about sir." Emmett replied with a confused stare. _

"_Well just make sure to keep the noise down." The second officer said._

"_Yes sir." Emmet still had on his innocent stare. _**(I was watchin parental control and the bf said that yes sir = suck it) **

"_Holy crap. That was close!" Ali said with a big grin._

"_Whaddaya say finish-hic- off the-hic- rest of this alcohol." Jasper piped in._

"_Hell yeah!" Emmett grabbed a bottle of vodka and chugged it._

-Low Battery-Low Battery-

"Wow, you kicked that whore's ass!" Rose was the first to speak.

"Damn. Way to bitch fight sis." Alice was next.

"Freakin old people. Who knew they could be so…so… so mean?" Emmett fake cried.

"Hey, what's that tat on your hip?" Alice asked while pointing at my hip where there was a tattoo that said _libre__._

"It means free in French." Edward answered for me.

"Why would you get a tattoo that said free in French?" Rose asked.

"Hey, ya wanna see mine?" Emmett suggested, discreetly distracting them from my tattoo. He lifted up his shirt to show the girls his tattoo's of a black and green dragon and a yellow and orange phoenix on his back.

"Wow." Rose said as she stared at it.

"We all got the same tats when we were 15." Jasper said as he took off his shirt. There was a black and red dragon and a blue and lighter blue phoenix on his stomach and abs. Edward also took his shirt off to show them his blue and black dragon that wound up his chest and head lay on his shoulder with an open mouth. His green and blue phoenix on the left of his chest.


	9. Important!

**Heyy, sorry haven't updated in foreverrrr, stupid school. Anyway its christmas break sooo ill have allllll my stories updated along with about 3 or 4 new ones posted. I'm gettin more organized so i should be updating about once a week, as for all the gang and war related stories you can blame Hollywood Undead...their my inspiration for some reason. And also ideas are welcome...i did have a co author but i havent been able to contact her so if your reading this then could please send me an email if you any ideas for the sories?**


	10. Update Sched

**Grrrr...stupid Microsft Word price. Now than, Update schedule: Every Saturday AT LEAST ONE story will be updated. Concerning Two New Sisters, not feeling it so it won't be updated as much as the others, at the most once a month. Sorry to fans of that story.**


End file.
